Broken Orders
by Mander08
Summary: Some rules were meant to be broken Sammy. Rated K Fluff with a little bit of angst.


**A/N: Hi D. I just had to write this. It's fluff and brotherly love... **

* * *

Their father told them not to leave the room or else, but his younger son, liked to question the "or else" part.

"What if we do?" Sam looked up from his school books and looked at his father with curiosity. His father turned from the door, focusing on his youngest son, his eyes glossy from the beer he had just drunken.

"If you leave, you'll regret it." Sam had become accustomed to these types of comments since he was old enough to understand them. John stepped towards his son, glaring at him with hatred on a new level.

"Yes sir, we'll regret it. Got it." Dean stepped in front of his father, blocking his path towards his sibling. "Won't leave the room sir." Dean said throwing his father a classy smile and adding a salute into the mix just for good measure.

No matter what their father did to them, Sam never understood to the full extent, why his brother was so loyal to the man. John would hit them if they made the slightest mistake, ok so he would hit them even if they didn't but Dean would still follow his orders like a good soldier.

Sam watched his father as he stared at Dean for a few seconds before a quick "I'll be home tonight, you better be here" and walking out the motel door.

Dean looked out the window, watching his father get into his rusty old pick up truck and pulled out of the old, cracked parking lot. He grinned as his father drove out of sight before turning to his brother who had gone back to reading his school book.

"Sammy, aren't you tired of reading that thing yet?"

"No." Sam looked up at his brother, who was all of a sudden sitting in the chair in front of him and staring at him with those bright green eyes of his. "Why?" Sam was almost afraid to ask when he saw his brothers eyes gleaming with joy.

"I want ice cream. You want ice cream Sammy?" Dean gave his brother one of his hundred smiles and continued to stare at him.

"It's Sam, and we don't have any ice cream here Dean you know that." Sam looked back at his book and continued reading, still sensing that his brothers eyes were glued on him.

"Hmm… SAM." Dean said emphasizing his name. "Wanna go get some?"

"We can't leave the room. You even told dad that we wouldn't." Sam titled his head slightly to the side and frowned. "We were ordered to stay here Dean. Don't you always follow dads orders?"

"Some orders were meant to be broken." Dean got up from his chair and walked to the door, glancing back at his brother who was staring at him in disbelief. "You coming or what Sammy boy?" He grinned when he saw the younger get up quickly, placed his book on the table and almost ran over to his older brother.

"Let's go get ice cream."

Eleven minutes later at the Dairy Cone.

"Can I help you?" A tall, skinny brunette said, smiling when Dean and Sam came over.

"What do you want Sammy?" Dean looked down, well sort of, Sam was only twelve but he was almost the exact same height as his brother.

"It's Sam." Dean grinned slightly as Sam looked at the list of ice creams they had to offer. "Um… Can I have the black raspberry flavor burst?"

"What size you want that sweetie?" Sam thought for a moment before looking back up at the brunette, who's name tag said Beth.

"Medium."

"Sure thing sweetie." Sam saw Beth nod and walked away, going to the different machines and putting together his medium sized flavor burst. She walked back handing the twelve year old the ice cream and turned her attention to the older one. "What can I get you?"

"Uh, I'll have a large mint flavor burst." Beth walked away once again and in about a half a minute later she came back, carrying the large ice cream and handing it to Dean. She told him how much it cost and he handed the money over. They said their thank you's and walked over to one of the wooden tables.

They took a seat on one of the benches, Sam sitting right next to Dean.

"Thanks Dean." Sam smiled up at his brother as he continued eating his flavor burst ice cream.

"Yeah Yeah, don't tell any one though." Sam nodded, shoving more of his ice cream in his mouth before his brother spoke up again. "Hey Sam." Sam looked up at his brother, his ice cream really close to his face. Before he knew it, Dean had lightly tapped the bottom of his hand, causing the ice cream to slowly go straight to Sam's nose. "Sorry bro, I couldn't resist." Dean laughed watching Sam gasp as the cold dessert hit his face.

Thankfully Sam knew something like this was going to happen, and had grabbed a handful of napkins before leaving the serving window. Sam glared up at his brother who was still laughing, well that was before Sam had smeared the mint ice cream in his face. Dean slowly wiped at the mint that was all over his face before looking at his kid brother and laughing. Sam handed him a paper napkin, smiling proudly at the destruction of the delicious ice cream all over his brothers face.

"Come on Kiddo let's start heading home, and get cleaned up before dad gets some." Dean and Sam got up from the bench, throwing away the ice creamy napkins and walking down the street, continuing to eat their melting snack.

"Dad's gonna be mad that we disobeyed his orders."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's all the matters. Leave the worrying about dad to me." Dean looked at his brother and smiled, wrapping his arm over his shoulder as they continued their walk back to the motel.

* * *

**A/N: Told ya it was fluff... ok so it might have had a little angst in it... but not much, i think. **

**You know the drill, click the button and review me please.**


End file.
